Phantom Forces Community Testing Environment
}} __TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Overview The Phantom Forces Community Testing Environment, or CTE for short, as its name suggests, was a testing environment created by AxisAngle for Phantom Forces moderators that wished to test out various changes and potential future updates. It has been closed, supplanted by the Test Place for the purposes of testing new weapons, attachments, and maps. This link will take you to the Community Testing Environment's game page. CTEthumb1.png|First CTE thumbnail. CTEthumb2.png|Second CTE thumbnail. CTEthumb3.png|Third CTE thumbnail. History and Details The Community Testing Environment was created on the 3rd of January 2017. The parent group, [https://www.roblox.com/groups/group.aspx?gid=3051986 PF Community Improvements], is owned by AxisAngle. There were many differences in the CTE compared to the main game, such as the fact that guns and attachments in testing were available. Guns in heavy testing were either unavailable or had a higher-than-normal rank to be unlocked. At rank 0, all guns were available, but the attachments were not, except for the attachments in testing, which required 1 kill. One must have been aware that the CTE was a testing place for unrefined additions, so flaws, unfinished content, and bugs were to be expected around every corner. As a result, the normal Phantom Forces became the suggested game for normal and stable playing. The CTE was closed down for good once the July 4th, 2017 update was pushed to the main game. The CTE will remain closed forever and never reopen. As a result of the CTE, two new developers were hired - HypocriticalDragon and lArekan. Anyone who contributed to the CTE was also given a special flair in the StyLiS Studios Discord. A new testing environment has been created by StyLiS Studios to test new and upcoming features that might be published to the main game. Tested Attachments These are attachments of which were tested in the CTE. For a full list of changes, check the CTE Trello. Disclaimer: This can be also considered as a history archive, as the CTE is no longer open to the public. Click the picture to go to the content's Trello page. Text hyperlinks will lead to the content's wiki page (If one exists). Some pictures may not have Trello links due to the content not having an associated card. In the case that a photo of an in-game attachment cannot be found, a picture of the attachment in real life will act as a substitute (if it actually exists and there are images for it.) Optics= |-| Barrel= |-| Underbarrel= |-| Other= Optics= |-| Barrel= |-| Other= New Weapons Primary= |-| Secondary= |-| Melee= |-| Grenade= Temporary Weapons These are weapons that were added to the CTE but removed at a later date during the CTE's lifespan. Primary Weapons= Notable Gun Stat Changes * AUG A2 now does 34-19 damage. * FAMAS was heavily nerfed. * 1000 RPM Burst mode for AK12. * L22 now does max 35 damage. * For other stat changes, check the Trello. Other changes * New sounds including unique reload sounds for many of the guns as well as new firing sounds. Many new sound and visual features were tested as a result. ** Grenades, when detonated at close range, would deafen the player and momentarily blind them. The further away they exploded, the quieter they were. ** A very basic volumetric sound system was implemented, which attempted to dampen sounds from weapons firing behind obstructions. ** Footsteps were given an all new sound system. Enemy footsteps were notably louder, allied footsteps were made quieter. * Sweeping changes to maps like Crane Site, Highway Lot, and most notably Ravod 911. * Massive balancing changes to guns. * New HUD and loading screen. * Many new cases and keys. While many didn't make the cut, a few have worked their way into the normal version of Phantom Forces (e.g. Starter 2, Wood, Digital Revolution.) * New backgrounds for several pages in the menu. * Slide shotting (a glitch commonly used in trickshotting) has been fixed. * Melee weapons did 0 damage to prevent hacking. This was due to a massive exploiter outbreak. Close to the closing of the CTE, melee weapons were made to do damage again as normal. * A new map was added to the CTE on 5/23/17 named Warehouse. * Two other maps were added to the CTE and were known as Airport and Prison. Both did not get pushed to the main game and went down along with the CTE. Category:Information Category:CTE Category:Removed Content